


Quartet

by Gwendal_Wincott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: Tom Riddle Sr blinked. What was that? Were his ears functioning properly? He shook his head and again asked the two nurses and the doctor who were standing in front of him how his wife was. The three glanced at each other and Tom could see the three were amused by the situation as well.“Mr. Riddle, calm down,” Dr Anndrais spoke softly, “You are not hearing things.” He smiled and patted the exceptionally good looking man’s shoulder. “Your wife is having triplets. It’s completely normal.”Harry wanted to drown in a river, what was it about the Riddle triplets that reduced him to this incoherent state. Oh, he knew. It was because he was a fucking creep who had feelings for all three of them.





	1. Chapter 1

Tom Riddle Sr blinked. What was that? Were his ears functioning properly? He shook his head and again asked the two nurses and the doctor who were standing in front of him how his wife was. The three glanced at each other and Tom could see the three were amused by the situation as well.

“Mr. Riddle, calm down,” Dr Anndrais spoke softly, “You are not hearing things.” He smiled and patted the exceptionally good looking man’s shoulder. “Your wife is having triplets. It’s completely normal.”

“Oh.”

And, next second, the two nurses were ushering an unconscious Tom Riddle into a room himself. The doctor chuckled to himself as he informed other two Riddles of the good news. It seemed the man hadn’t expected to become a father to three kids in the slightest. The man’s parents on the other hand were delighted to hear they had become grandparents of three children in an instant.

* * *

Tom Riddle Sr sighed as he saw the three troublemakers running around the mansion. He didn’t know where their energy came from, since neither he nor Merope were that energetic. He’d definitely not been that hyper at the age of six and Tom was willing to bet his savings Merope sure as hell hadn’t been an energetic child. Morfin on the other hand, yeah, he could envision that little shit strangling poor snakes and kicking puppies at the tender age of six. 

Tom Sr eyes crinkled in amusement as he saw his eldest son smiling smugly at his youngest who was glaring at his elder siblings who had stolen his violin from him. Tom couldn’t help but compare their actions to his. How could he not, the three angels looked exactly like him. Yes, he was a beautiful man and he was very proud of his beauty.

His sons had blushed furiously when his mother had shown them his baby album. There was no difference between him as a baby and them. Hell, his photo self could pass off as their sibling too.

Though, Tom was absolutely sure he had never been so narcissistic. Even at the age of six, his three sons thought they were God’s gift to mankind.

Tom Riddle Sr frowned to himself. Nah, that was a lie. He had been arrogant and narcisstic before he had married Merope at the age of twenty. But his sons took those traits to a whole new level.

Tom Riddle Sr glanced at his wife who was sitting on the opposite couch, watching the three of them with a fond grin on her face. He sighed in resignation.

Merope was loads better now because of the cosmetic surgery he’d begged her to have before marriage much to the delight of her mental brother. Morfin was a son of a bitch, he didn’t have a single good bone in his wretched body. He could never love Merope and he will always be a little angry at his parents for arranging a marriage for him but he had accepted his situation after a year. At least they were cordial to each other and lived peacefully.

Life was good.

* * *

“What?”

Tom rolled his eyes at his father who was looking at him and his brothers as if he was seeing them for the first time in his life. Which was a joke since his father saw the same face reflected in the mirror every day, albeit older. It didn’t matter though, his father looked real good for a 39 year old. He could easily pass off as 33 year old man. His paternal genes were really good.

Tom repressed a shiver at the thought of looking like his mental and drug addict uncle or like any member of his mother’s family. Bloody hell, that would have been a real nightmare. He was so glad he and his brothers had taken after their father.

“Honestly, dad—” Salazar arched a mocking brow at his father, who was still looking bewildered. “How hard it is to understand we like this guy? I didn’t take you for a fool, daddy dearest.”

Tom Riddle Sr nodded slowly, then scowled when he realised Salazar had again praised and insulted him in same breath. He ignored the insult. “I know you are gay, all three of you. I know that and I don’t care. You could be asexual for all I care as long as you are happy and content and true to yourself. That’s all that matters to me and your mother.” He paused, “What I don’t understand is—”

Tom Riddle Sr yelped when he felt Ellair’s arm around his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at the youngest triplet who had plopped down beside him and was now smiling at him beatifically. His son looked like an angel at the moment. A sweet, kind, beautiful angel who could never do any wrong.

Yeah right.

The three’s personality was exactly the same even if they behaved somewhat differently at times.

His eldest son, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was named after him and Merope’s father. He was tall, handsome, charming and a polite nineteen year old. He was courteous, sincere and very ambitious. Though, when angered he was the most ruthless of three.

His second son, Salazar Godric Riddle was named after Merope’s great grandfather and his best friend, Godric. Salazar was an arrogant young man who loved making people uncomfortable with his eerily, accurate psychological analysis. His wind swept, long hair were never tied and he always had a mocking look on his devastatingly handsome face, as if he was above the people around him. Tom Riddle Sr was glad that didn’t include his family.

The youngest triplet, Ellair Thomas Riddle was the sweetest of the three; only on the outside. Ellair was just as devious and cunning as his elder brothers on the inside, even if he acted very shy and sweet when communicating with others.

His youngest son had the innate ability to insult people while looking as innocent as a doe. That was some talent he had. And some idiots even smiled when he insulted them, thinking Ellair was actually praising them. Stupid fools.

Ellair was also the calmest of the three triplets and was not prone to anger outbursts like Tom and Salazar were.

And, there was a good reason for that.

Ellair’s passion lay in music, unlike his brothers. Everyone knows, music is the surest way to calm one’s mind. Ellair was a prodigy, a genius like Salazar and Tom but he simply wasn’t interested in academics.

Salazar only added to his temper by engaging in hobbies like fencing and archery. His mind was very destructive one could say. Or maybe the more accurate term would be he was simply blood thirsty. He liked making people uncomfortable for shits and giggles.

Tom was different. He liked to sit and think, and joined both Salazar and Ellair in their respective indulgences. Though, Tom preferred to play the flute and cello more than piano and violin. And he really liked beating Salazar in fencing, a fact which irked Salazar beyond doubt.

That actually made Tom the most dangerous of the three.

Tom was studying going to become a physicist, Salazar was going to become a psychiatrist and Ellair was going to become a pianist. He could play the violin, flute and cello very well too, but he was in love with the piano and had thus chosen it as his instrument of choice.

Merope, Mary and Thomas were looking at the scene unfolding in front of them with wide eyes. They had no idea what the three troublemakers were up to this time.

“Dear father,” Ellair drawled and Tom Riddle Sr quirked a brow at him. “What’s so hard to understand?” he smirked and Tom Riddle Sr wanted to whine. They were planning something again. He hated it when they did that. And the two standing always pushed Ellair to the front when they wanted something done. They liked to butter him and Merope up before wanting something outrageous.

“Tom, Salazar and I love Harry.” Ellair said smoothly as if it was a fact of the universe or Newton’s Law of Motion. “We love him and we are going to pursue him. We are going to ask him out. Harry belongs to us in every way and it’s time we make it official lest some pest thinks they have a chance. Harry is the best and he should only be with the best." He pointed at himself and his brothers. “Me and my brothers. We are the best.”

Tom Riddle Sr blinked and only snapped out of his dazed state when he heard his mother’s shrill scream. He turned to look at his parents and wife and wasn’t surprised to see his father on floor; unconscious, after hearing Ellair’s proud reasons why Harry should be with them.

All three of them.

Damn it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, this is the university AU I was talking about. 
> 
> This is why I said Harry feels like a pervert 😂


	2. Chapter 2

Tom Riddle Sr shared a look with his wife who sighed and nodded at him. He turned back to his sons and wasn’t surprised in the least to see them looking supremely unconcerned. They didn’t care at all that their desire to be with the same boy had made their grandpa faint in shock.

Merope, Mary and the live in gardener of the Riddles, Frank Bryce, took Thomas Riddle back to his room who was still unconscious. Tom Sr saw the three carrying his father up the stairs and couldn’t help but grin tiredly. He knew his father will get over it in time. He always does.

What really concerned him at the moment was what he’d heard. He has to find out if they are bullying this Harry into going out with them, because that he will not tolerate. If Harry wanted to be with them of his own free will, well, it’s a little unconventional but not unheard of. He is fine with that. If the four were happy with each other, who was he to come in between them?

And if his sons really wanted Harry, they are going to make him fall for them no matter what. They are persistent like that. But he didn’t want them to coerce Harry, that will only hurt the four of them in long run.

If their feelings were mutual, well, Harry better prepare himself to be treated like a prince and revered for the rest of his life. He and Merope knew their offspring and they knew how fiercely possessive they were of their items. If the three loved their non-living things so much, Tom Riddle Sr could only imagine how deeply they must love this guy.

Merope came down the stairs and quietly sat down on her husband’s other side. Ellair had still not joined his brothers who were standing in front of them with an anxious look on their face. Tom Sr looked at his wife and wasn’t surprised to see the same bewilderment he was feeling reflected on her face.

This was surprising, shocking, if Tom Sr was being honest with himself. Their children usually didn’t give a shit about others opinion. Tom Riddle Jr, Salazar Riddle and Ellair Riddle were the best and they were always right about everything, which, sadly, they usually were. And they were very subtle about it too. 

No one could ever call them know it all or any other demeaning word. No one ever had. Everyone had been too star stuck by them to do anything else.

That was another thing which separated Tom Sr from his sons. He knew he was pretty average in studies, he had been much more interested in playing with his friends. Things like that had never happened to him. People liked him a lot, but no one hung to his every word as if what he was saying was the very universe of the fact. Neither was he very good at convincing people to do something. 

His sons on the other hand, the three were so damn persuasive that sometimes he got scared of their power. Where the hell had they gotten that ability, Tom Sr didn’t know. Merope and he didn’t have that effect on people.

Tom Riddle Sr knew he and his wife to have talk to their children now. 

“So, you three like the same guy.” Tom Sr turned to Ellair who to his surprise withdrew his arm from his shoulder and nodded solemnly. Tom Sr turned back to Salazar and Tom and the tension which had been unknowingly building in his gut dissipated as he saw their expressions.

Salazar had never looked so—sincere. Ever.

Tom was actually smiling gently and that more than anything made Tom Sr believe the three were dead serious about Harry. He shared a glance with his wife and knew she was thinking the same. Harry must be really special to have caught their interest. Their feelings were genuine and Tom Sr knew he didn’t need any more proof. He was pretty sure Harry was going to become his and Merope’s son in law in future, that wasn’t even up for discussion now.

So what if the four couldn’t get married? He knew his sons, he had raised them. They are going to put a ring on it, one way or the other. One of them is going to marry Harry in the future. 

“You do know it’s going to be difficult, right?” Merope asked in a quiet voice.

Ellair snorted from beside his father at his mother’s words. “That word doesn’t exist in your sons dictionary mother.” He leaned forward and quirked a brow at his mother and smiled mischievously. “Or have you forgotten Salazar is in his third year of medicine even if he is only nineteen?”

Merope sighed as she heard her youngest but a small smile graced her features and she nodded back at him.

“We love him.” Merope and Tom Sr stiffened as they heard their eldest son. They turned to Tom and were shocked to see the sincerity and affection reflected in Tom’s dark grey eyes.

Tom grinned wryly at his parents. “I know it’s shocking but it’s the truth. I met him first because we share a class. I am minoring in geology and that’s how I met my love.” He let out a chuckle as Salazar wound his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Tom raised a brow at his younger brother who only grinned fondly at him. “Our love, brother.”

Tom laughed. “Yeah, yeah, our love.” He turned back to his parents and Ellair and smiled again. “It’s not a whim. We are sure he returns our affection too but I think he is mortified with the fact that he likes all three of us as well. As you said, it’s not very common.”

Ellair rose from the couch then and joined his brothers. He went to stand on the other side of Tom and kissed his brother’s cheek before turning back to his parents, his handsome face a picture of innocence. “You can’t stop us from dating him, we know he loves us too. The only obstacle standing in our relationship is Harry himself,” Ellair frowned as Tom chuckled, “his shyness if you want to be technical.”

“We are not coercing him or taking advantage of him, I can assure you of that.” Merope and Tom Riddle Sr’s eyes widened in shock as they heard the soft voice of their middle son.

Salazar smiled at his parents’ baffled expression, knowing full well the reason for their bewilderment.

Salazar knew out of the three of them, he was the one with most anger issues. Not to mention his innate ability which literally scared some people. People usually can’t tell everything about a person after only meeting them for once. His unique ability had not failed him till now.

Salazar was damn proud of his intuition. It was so fun to see people blanching when he guessed their intentions clearly. He only did it when someone pissed him off though. It wasn’t like he actually liked talking or being courteous to other people, hell no! Everyone was just so — dull and boring. Irritating, if he was being honest.

The only time he didn’t feel bored out of his mind was when he was with his siblings, his family and Harry. Those three were the only ones who he cared about. Well, he could tolerate his medicine’s professor, Rabastan Lestrange but other than him, no one.

Tom Sr glanced at the mother of his children who sighed before smiling at him. Tom Sr returned her smile and shook his head fondly.

Neither he nor Merope had any intention of stopping their children. Not to mention they couldn’t stop them even if they wanted to. And if Harry really wanted to be with their sons—that was Harry’s business now, wasn’t it. As long as the three treated Harry well, Tom Sr really had no problems with the four being in a relationship. As long as his children and Harry were happy with each other, that’s all that mattered to him.

Tom Riddle Sr turned back to his sons and gave them a blinding grin. “Alright! We are fine with it. Go get your man!”

Tom, Ellair and Salazar’s eyes widened in disbelief and before the parents could realise what was happening the three young men pulled their parents from the couch and hugged them one by one. Ellair even kissed his father and mother’s cheeks much to the adult’s surprise. The three usually ran away from affectionate gestures.

“Thank you.” Tom said, an unknown emotion shining in his eyes. “You have no idea how happy it makes us to have your blessing.”

Merope’s eyes softened at Tom’s words and she stroked his cheek lovingly. She turned to her middle son who quirked a brow at her but let her caress his cheek too after an exaggerated eye roll.

“You really do love him, don’t you?”

Salazar nodded and stopped his mother from taking her hand back.

“Very much.”

“Then that’s all the reassurance we need.” Tom Riddle Sr said, an amused grin playing on his lips.

“Now, your mother and I need to go and check on your gramps.” The three let out a snort at that. Their grandfather had a flair for dramatics. Both he and grandma always agreed with what they wanted in the end. “Have fun wooing, Harry.”

With that, Tom Riddle Sr went upstairs to calm down his father and mother. He heard Merope’s footsteps behind him and sighed. This will take a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

“Harry!” Salazar exclaimed as he strolled to the beautiful, messy-haired eighteen year old standing awkwardly outside his lecture hall.

“What are you doing here?” Salazar asked softly much to the bewilderment of his classmates. They all glanced warily at each other, unable to believe Salazar could actually be nice to someone and not psychoanalyse them.

Harry blushed as he handed the taller male the files professor Merrythought had asked him to give to Salazar. “Merryhought asked me to give these to you. Apparently, you left them at home but Ellair got them for you and requested Merrythought to give them to you since he had to run to his first class.”

Salazar’s eyes widened in horror as he realised what files he had left behind. Fucking hell! Grindelwald would have been a pain if he’d not been able to give his presentation today. He and Dumbledore were not as charmed by him and his brothers as the rest of the teachers were. They still liked them a lot but it was a tad bit less than other professors.

For instance, any other teacher would have just shrugged off his late presentation but the fucking blonde git would give him extra assignments and make him interact with others. Dickhead.

“Thank you so much, love,” Salazar groaned, as he took the folder from Harry’s soft hands failing to notice the shiver that went through Harry at his words. He was too busy feeling basking in the feeling of Harry’s touch to notice Harry’s expression and electrified by Harry’s touch and escaping his punishment, “you saved me, Harry. How can I repay you?” he turned his gaze back to Harry and let a lascivious smirk grace his lips.

“Name anything, darling,” Salazar ignored the shocked gasps of his stupid classmates and continued to gaze into Harry’s beautiful eyes. “And it’s yours.” 

God, how can someone be so enchanting! Harry was a marvel and only his. The way Harry’s cheeks reddened when he or his brothers flirted with him never failed to send a pleasant tingle down his spine. The only reason he did not get aroused was because he was a control freak. No way will he act like a commoner and get an erection in public. That was just uncouth behaviour. He and his brothers were not like that!

Harry averted his eyes and mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

“What was that darling,” Salazar leaned closer and clenched his hand when he saw Harry’s breath hitch making his Adam’s apple bob.

“I said—” Harry wanted to drown in a river, what it was about the Riddle triplets that reduced him to this incoherent state. Oh, he knew. It was because he was a fucking creep who had feelings for all three brothers. His father and Sirius would have a field day if they realised that when he talked about Riddle at home he meant all three Riddles.

Though Harry wondered from time to time if he really should be blamed for having fallen for all three of them. Tom, Ellair and Salazar didn’t leave a single opportunity to flirt with him or insinuate something sexual between them. And he knew it meant something to them as well. Sure, the three brothers were charming, and were very polite and helpful to everyone except for Salazar but they only flirted with him.

Only him. That made Harry very very happy.

The three were so damn gorgeous that Harry couldn’t help but feel a bit smug that he was special. He had their utmost devotion. He was just Harry, there was nothing extraordinary about him. He was good looking, he knew that. His parents never failed to gush over him and call him their beautiful baby boy.

But Tom, Ellair and Salazar had breathtaking beauty.

Harry had been glared at by many for having the triplets’ attention. He gave as good as he got, though. He glared right back with his friends who were not at all amused by the fact that Harry was being bullied because he was the Riddle triplets’ object of affection.

It wasn’t fair! Why should he be glared at? So what if they liked him?

Harry wondered what would have happened if that incident was made public. Harry knew Tom, Salazar and Ellair wouldn’t give a shit. The three loved each other and frankly it had been that girl’s fault. Salazar hadn’t done anything wrong.

If the students knew what Salazar had said to that bitch, well, Harry was pretty sure he wouldn’t be glared at anymore. 

Harry shook his head as he realised what he was doing. This wasn’t the time to get lost in his own thoughts. Salazar had asked him a question and he needed to tell Salazar what he wanted.

“Well—you can treat me to a coffee later, if it’s not too much trouble.”

Salazar’s eyes widened in delight and he leaned in and whispered huskily in Harry’s ear. “Done, love.”

Harry felt dizzy, Salazar wasn’t fair! His voice had no business sounding like that. Neither was it fair for him to wear ear cuffs, two on each side, which only added to his attractiveness.

“Right.”

Salazar winked at Harry and turned around to go back inside. Harry knew he should move but he couldn’t help but take in the sight of Salazar’s gorgeous behind. He and Salazar would make a gorgeous picture when Salazar will fuck him into the mattress.

Harry blanched as he realised what he’d just thought and fled the corridor at a light speed. Riddle triplets had turned him into a fucking pervert and stupid. Was he having such a strong reaction because he was a virgin and had only ever felt attracted to Riddle triplets?

Harry wanted to whine. Why was this happening to him?

* * *

Harry sighed as the class finished. He was tired. He wanted to go home and eat his dad and Remus’s cooking. Then he is going to sit with his mum and Sirius and they are all going to watch a movie. His father and Remus will not be joining them, they were barred from the movie time unless they behaved. His father always made fun of the movies and Remus always pointed out the plot holes which literally ruins the movie. His father and Remus were like Severus in that regard, something which amused Remus and his mom a lot. His dad and Sirius, not so much.

Harry put his books in his bag and was about to leave when Tom stepped in front of him, effectively blocking his path way. Harry felt his heart flutter as he looked in the grey eyes of the taller male. He couldn’t understand why he felt as if he was floating whenever he was in the presence of his classmate. It was like everything was right in the world as long as Tom was beside him.

“Hey.” Harry said in greeting.

“Hello, Harry.” Tom greeted back. “I heard you agreed to go out with my brother for a coffee. I am here to escort you.”

Harry felt — sad for some reason as he heard the smooth, rich voice of Tom. The way Tom was looking at him, it didn’t seem he was bothered at all by the fact that Harry had agreed to go out with Salazar.

“You are not angry? That I am going with Salazar?”

Tom’s eyes widened as he heard Harry. “Angry? Why would I be angry Harry?”

Harry’s shoulders slumped a little. “Oh.” Maybe Tom did not like him that much then. “Why should I feel jealous when Ellair and I will be joining you too?”

Harry snapped from his dazed state at Tom’s words. Tom was looking at him with amusement shining in his dark grey eyes. “Really Harry?” Tom asked, an amused smile playing on his lips. “Did you really believe Ellair and I would let Salazar have you all to himself.” He stepped forward and Harry sucked in a breath. God, how was it possible for someone to be so handsome. He swallowed as Tom’s eyes darkened in desire and something which Harry didn’t want to name.

Tom lowered his mouth to his ear and Harry shivered when he felt Tom’s cool breath fan across his neck and ear. His voice was velvety smooth, heavy with desire and lust as he whispered huskily, “you are mine, Harry. You belong to us.”

Harry felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine and his knees felt wobbly as he heard those lovely words in his ears. When he looked up at Tom again, he wasn’t surprised to find Tom pursing his lips, doing his best to not laugh out loud.

Harry scowled. “Bastard.” They did this on purpose, the three knew how much their presence affected him and always tried to make him look stupid. The frustrating part was they always succeeded in their nasty endeavours. Harry ended up feeling stupid and dumb when they came near him.

Ellair was the only one who didn’t tease him to this degree.

Harry huffed and tried to leave but was stopped by Tom’s hand on his arm.

Tom had a lazy grin on his handsome face which did funny things to Harry’s insides. God, he was such a pervert! He couldn’t believe he was actually felling butterflies in his stomach because of that look in Tom’s eyes, “now, now. Don’t be angry, darling. We both know how much you love us.”

Harry felt his cheeks redden and saw how Tom’s eyes again turned dark and dangerous.

“I think we should leave now.” Tom said softly and let go off his hold on Harry’s arm. Harry gulped as Tom closed the distance between them so that they were standing together. He gestured to the door. “Shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
